My Brother Queen
by cruzj2018
Summary: After getting hit on the head, Lincoln thinks he's legendary singer Freddie Mercury. While his family and friends humor him to help get his memory back, Luna sees this as an opportunity to live out her dream of performing alongside Mercury. After a few weeks, Luna starts to miss the real Lincoln but has been having an absolute blast with Freddie-Linc.
1. Chapter 1: Is this the real life?

**Hi everyone, I'm Jason Gideon and this is my very first fanfic. Based on The Loud House and the sounds of Freddie Mercury and Queen, I present to you, _My Brother Queen_. My inspiration for this story was after I watched the movie _Bohemian Rhapsody,_ and I noticed that in the loud house, Luna makes a bunch of song references but one of the bands or songs she never used so far is Queen. So I decided to take it into my own hands and directly put Queen into the loud house in the most interesting way I can think of. I do not own the Loud House or any of the songs by Queen.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 1: Is this the real life?**

A man is walking on stage to a microphone on a piano and starts to perform a familiar song:

_ Mama, just killed a man,_

_ Put a gun to is head, pulled my trigger now he's dead._

_ Mama, life has just begun._

_ But now I've gone and thrown it all away._

_ Mama! Ooooooh._

_ Didn't mean to make you cry,_

_ If i'm not back again let's try tomorrow,_

_ Carry on, Carry on,_

_ As if nothing really matters._

_ Too late, my time has come_

_ Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time,_

_ Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,_

_ Gonna leave you all behind and face the truth_

_ Mama, Ooooooh_

_ I don't wanna die_

_ I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

* * *

It's revealed to be a scene from a movie that's showing the 1985 performance of Queen at Live Aid. Watching it are siblings Lincoln and Luna Loud.

"Wow!" said Lincoln amazed, "I can't believe I'm watching Queen at Live Aid!"

"Told you you'll be excited bro" said Luna.

"Man, Freddie Mercury looks so cool! I wish I could've met him" said Lincoln.

Luna looked in awe as she remembered a dream of hers, "You and me both little bro. I too dreamed of a day that I would meet Mr. Mercury, but since he passed on, that'll never happen. I guarantee you little Linc, if Freddie was still alive, me and him would rock any performance."

* * *

Luna daydreams her and Sam performing with Queen with Luna and Freddie singing _Somebody to Love_ in a stadium full of cheering people shouting their names.

As they get to the big finale, Freddie looks at Luna.

"Mr. Mercury. It's been an honor playing with you tonight. You're a true legend!" said Luna all excited.

Freddie looked down on Luna and smiled, "You can call me Freddie darling Luna. And we're all legends."

Luna had the biggest smile on her face as she was called a legend by one of her idols, she felt as if she could pass out from joy.

Meanwhile Freddie was singing the final notes of _Don't Stop Me Now _as Luna watches in joy. As Freddie sings, Luna's daydream slowly fades back into reality.

_ La da da da daah_

_ Da da da haa_

_ Ha da da ha ha haaa_

_ Ha da daa ha da da aaa_

_ Ooh ooh ooh_

* * *

Luna then sighed in sadness.

Lincoln looked at his big sister, "Wow Luna. That's a really cool dream. I'm really sorry you feel that way. Hey maybe Lisa can make a time machine and you can go and meet Freddie?"

Luna looked to Lincoln with a small smile, "That's sweet little bro, but I doubt that Lisa would do that for me, plus I don't wanna mess up time. Sometimes we can only dream the impossible."

"At least your not alone with that dream," said Lincoln trying to cheer up his big sister.

Luna smiled at what he said and came up with an idea, "Hey bro? You wanna do a jam session with me? We could play Queen."

"Ah, sure, but you know I'm not a good singer. I'm not Freddie" replied Lincoln.

"Come on dude, I'm not telling you to be like Freddie, it's just for fun man. What do say?" asked Luna.

"Sure, I'll give it a go," said Lincoln.

* * *

Luna is setting up her amps into the garage as Lincoln walks in with parts of Luna's drum kit.

"You wanna pick the song little bro?" asked Luna.

Lincoln was surprised, "Oh, really? Uh, how about… _Seven Seas of Rhye_?"

"Good choice bro. Ready?!" said Luna.

"I'm ready! Just like Freddie!" replied Lincoln.

"Yeah! 1! 2! 3! 4!"

Luna started jamming on her guitar and Lincoln started drumming _Seven Seas of Rhye. _Unbeknownst to them, Lana is chasing her frog Hops after he's chasing after a fly into the garage.

Luna began singing.

_ Fear me you lords and lady preachers_

_ I descend upon your earth from the skies_

_ I command your very souls you unbelievers_

_ Bring before me what is mine_

_ The seven seas of rhye_

Lana chases Hops up onto the beams of the garage, Lincoln notices this.

_ Can you hear me you peers and privvy counsellors_

_ I stand before you naked to the eyes_

_ I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust_

_ I swear that you'll be mine_

_ The seven seas of rhye_

Lana is following Hops to the boards on the beam directly on top of Luna, where very close to the edge is a full can of paint, Lincoln was getting worried.

_ Sister I live and lie for you_

_ Mister do and I'll die_

Above Luna's head, unknown to her, Hops jumped to reach the fly, catching it but knocking the can of paint off the edge, falling straight down to Luna.

_ You are mine I possess you_

_ I belong to you forever_

"Luna look out!" shouted Lincoln pushing his big sister out of the way but having the full paint can hit him straight on the top of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Luna was laying on the floor looking peeved. She got up to see Lincoln lying face down out cold. She saw the paint can lying on the floor and realized that Lincoln saved her from getting hit.

"Oh my gosh! Lincoln! Bro! Bro can you hear me?!"

Luna's yelling caught the attention of Lana and the rest of their siblings. They were all in shock seeing Lincoln lying unconscious.

"Luna, why is Lincoln sleeping in the garage?" asked Leni.

"He's not asleep, he's out cold! He got hit on the head pushing me from getting hit with a paint can!"

Everyone looked up to the garage beams to see Lana grinning nervously.

"LANA! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" screamed Lola.

"This isn't the problem now, Lola! We'll deal with that later! I'm calling mom and dad. Come on, let's get Lincoln inside" said Lori.

* * *

Lincoln is lying on the couch in the living room still unconscious with bandages on his head with his sisters looking very worried. Lisa had a device scanning his head.

The Loud parents were home too, looking very upset with Lana.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want him to get hurt" said Lana.

"We know you didn't mean it sweetie, but actions have consequences. Your grounded for a month" said Rita.

"I understand" replied Lana, "I just hope he can forgive me."

Lisa then walked up to them, "Well, you can ask him very soon. My Brainwave scanner indicates that our brotherly unit will regain consciousness any minute now."

The parents all looked a bit relieved at this news. "Oh thank goodness" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln then groaned as he started to open his eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing his head in pain.

"He's waking up. Someone get him some water" said Lynn.

"Okay!", Leni ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water but throws the water in Lincoln's face, making him cough.

"Leni. He's literally already awake" said Lori in annoyance.

"Then my work here is done."

Luna came over to Lincoln, "Hey bro, you feelin' okay?" asked Luna.

Lincoln just sat there quiet but then started to laugh, "That one's got tricks!" said Lincoln now speaking in a flamboyant British accent, point to Leni over what she just did, "I truly wonder where we find these people darling!"

Everyone was weirded out at what Lincoln just said.

"Uh, Lincoln are you feeling okay?" asked Lucy.

"Lincoln? I'm sorry darling but I'm not familiar with this Lincoln. Perhaps we look alike?"

The whole family looked shocked. "You don't know who Lincoln is?!" said Lynn Sr. in shock.

"No. Should I? Is he someone important to record the latest album Miami?"

"Yes! That's your… wait? Di- Did you just call me 'Miami'?"

"What 'album'?" asked Lori.

"Why are you talking like a British person?" asked Luan.

"Guys! Easy" said Luna turning around to her brother, "Who are you?"

Lincoln looked at Luna funny, "Isn't it obvious darling?" Everyone was silent, "I'm Freddie Mercury, from Queen."

Everyone gasped except Leni. "Hi Mr. Mercury, I'm Leni" said Leni shaking Lincoln's hand believing he's actually someone else, "You know, you look a lot like my brother Lincoln."

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter of the story. If your a Queen fan, then you should now that the songs I used are _Bohemian Rhapsody, Somebody to Love, Don't Stop Me Now, _and _Seven Seas of Rhye. Please don't sue me! I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2: Is this just fantasy?

**Well, I finished chapter 2. I just want to say that i'm still excited for this story and just a heads up, no matter what, I will finish this story and any other that will come after it. In this chapter, we find out how much Lincoln has changed since he was knocked unconscious and how the louds will deal with it. Another heads up, the parts of songs were Luna is singing will be in bold and the parts underlined is when both Lincoln and Luna are singing together. So now,** **enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Is this just fantasy?**

Everyone was upstairs in Lisa's room, with Lisa performing a mental analysis on Lincoln after his head injury. Lisa shined a flashlight in his eyes and saw his pupils were dilated, while Lincoln was sitting on Lisa's bed, still looking around at his family who is the most part unfamiliar.

"What exactly is happening Miami?"

Lynn Sr. was confused and a bit aggravated that Lincoln kept calling him that, "I'm not 'Miami'. Why do you keep calling me that?"

Lincoln just chuckled at Lynn Sr.'s response, "Because your name 'Jim Beach' is too boring. If your name was Beach, it should be a fun one, so I dub thee 'Miami Beach'."

Lynn Sr. was getting a bit frustrated by Lincoln's odd responses, "Dad you never told us your from Miami" said Leni.

"Leni, sweetie I'm not from Miami."

Lisa was asking Lincoln questions to see how he answers them based on his mental status, "What is your name?"

"Freddie Mercury"

"No, your real name."

"Oh, my birth name is Farrokh Bulsara."

Lisa wrote down his answers. Luna was impressed by how Lincoln actually thought he was Freddie.

"Where were you born?"

"Zanzibar."

"What do you do?"

Lincoln had a face, "Are you joking? I'm a performer darling. I sing and write songs. Speaking of which were are the others?"

Everyone looked at each other confused, "The others?" said Lori.

Luna might have had an idea of who he was talking about, "You mean Brian, Roger and John?"

"Yes! You must be a big fan of us. What is your name?"

"Uh, Luna Loud. You don't recognize me?"

"No. Never seen you before darling."

Lisa then finally gave her diagnosis of Lincoln's mental state, "Family, apparently the trauma to his cranium caused him to have a form of identity-transfer amnesia."

Everyone looked at Lisa, not understanding what she just said.

"The blow to his head caused him to think he's someone else. In this case, Freddie Mercury."

"But why does he think he's that Mercury guy?" asked Lynn.

Luna spoke up, "Me and him were watching a movie about Queen, and before he was knocked out, we had a Queen jam session."

"Hmm, that would explain it," said Lisa.

Lincoln then got up and walked toward Luna, "Excuse me, but did I just hear that I performed with you? I don't recall performing with you."

"Well, I was performing with my brother, you… just… remind me so much of him" said Luna trying not to confuse Lincoln.

"So I've been told."

Lola wasn't buying it, thinking its a joke, "Hey, 'Mr. Mercury', if your…"

Lincoln interrupted her, "You can call me Freddie darling."

"Fine, 'Freddie', if your really who you think you are, can you see anything different about your face?"

Lola handed Lincoln her pocket mirror, Lincoln looked at his reflection and notice something.

"Your right darling."

Lola stood there smiling in triumph.

"I don't recall shaving."

"What?!" yelled Lola as she ran next to Lincoln, "What do you see in that mirror?!"

Lincoln looked in the mirror but instead of seeing his usual white-haired eleven year old face, he saw Freddie's iconic 80's style face, but missing the mustache.

Lynn was also getting annoyed, "Okay cut the junk! Your not Freddie, You can't sing Lincoln!."

Lincoln grinned at Lynn's remark. He stood on Lisa's bed and cleared his throat. Lynn raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Lincoln began to sing.

_I get down on my knees _

_And I start to pray_

_'Til the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord, somebody, ooh somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

The Louds were incomplete shock with their mouths wide open over Lincoln's sudden new singing ability. Lincoln couldn't normally sing, now he sings like a child version of Freddie.

Lincoln got down from the bed and walked right up to Lynn who's still with her mouth wide open.

He gently closed her mouth with his index finger still smirking.

"Believe me now darling?"

"How is this possible! You can't sing!" yelled Lynn still in shock.

"I was born with four additional incisors. More space in my mouth means more range." Lincoln then yelled "Ay-oh!" to further prove his point.

"Well, I think you just _spaced_ us all out" said Luan laughing, "Get it?"

Lincoln replied with a blank face "No."

Luan had an annoyed look on her face as Lincoln walked passed her.

"Well you all can make yourselves at home darlings. It's a pleasure to have very entertaining company over. You all seem very interesting."

Lincoln walked out of the room.

"Wow! I can't believe that Freddie Mercury is living with us!" said Leni all excited.

"Leni, he's literally not Freddie!" replied Lori.

"Actually, for his own good, we should let him believe it" said Lisa.

"What? Why would we let him keep thinking he's someone else" replied Lucy.

"It's crucial for his recovery. Humoring him will let his brain recover and regain his memory in time."

"So if we make fun of him, he'll be Lincoln again?" asked Leni.

Lisa face palmed herself over Leni's remark, "Humor him Leni not humiliate. We just play along with his delusion and in some time he'll be back to normal."

"How long sweetie?" asked Rita.

"A few weeks at most."

Everyone just looked at each other in uncertainty. Lynn Sr. spoke up, "Well if its for his own good", Lynn Sr. then switched into a British accent, "Then let's get to it."

"Agreed" replied the rest of the Loud family.

* * *

Later that night, Luna was lying in her bed, deep in thought. The young rocker was not sure what to feel about her baby brother thinking he's someone else. For the good of his recovery, she has to play along with it, but what's she's thinking about was that Lincoln though he was someone special to her, one of her most beloved idols.

While she was still thinking she her Lincoln walking into the bathroom,stepping with a very familiar beat that anyone can play. Luna recognized it and started to play along by tapping the wall next to her bed and clapping lightly to not wake Luan.

While playing, an idea came to her mind.

* * *

She started to imagine an arena full of cheering people stomping and clapping.

On stage was her, Sam and her roadie Chunk on drums. In the center stage was a young white haired boy wearing white pair of pants, sneakers, a red belt and a red neck tie. He turned around revealing himself to be Lincoln.

_Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise_

_Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

_Kicking your can all over the place, singin'_

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

_**Buddy, you're a young man, hard man**_

_**Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday**_

_You got blood on your face, you big disgrace_

_Waving your banner all over the place_

_We will, we will rock you, sing it!_

_We will, we will rock you, yeah_

_**Buddy, you're an old man, poor man**_

_**Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday**_

_You got mud on your face, big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!_

_We will, we will rock you, yeah, yeah, come on_

_We will, we will rock you, alright, louder!_

_We will, we will rock you, one more time_

_We will, we will rock you_

Luna began playing the guitar solo of the song.

_Yeah_

Luna continued to perform solo with Sam backing her up on bass. As soon as they finished, the crowd were cheering hysterical. Lincoln and Luna looked at each other with pride.

* * *

Luna came back to reality with a smile on her face, she thought to herself, 'If we gotta humor him, then why not have a little fun with him'.

* * *

**Well that's a rap on chapter 2. Luna decides to have a little fun with Freddie-Linc while the rest of her family humor him ****until**** he gets his memory back. Please leave a review in the comments and also, give me some ideas of what Queen songs you want in the story and how they would fit and any other ideas you guys got. Until next time, Ay-Oh!**


End file.
